The present invention relates to the field of shipping. More particularly, the present invention relates to a box closure clip which can economically secure closure of shipping containers and permit the recycling of the boxes.
Sealing of cardboard cartons is typically done with shipping tape which, although adequately seals the box, does significant damage when removed rendering the box suitable for the recycle bin. If a suitable sealing technique could be developed which securely fastened the flaps of the container without destroying the box, significant savings could be realized permitting reuse of the container without reprocessing.
A number of attempts have been made to develop a mechanical fastener for shipping containers that do not damage the box. However, none have been commercially successful for a number of reasons. Among those is the failure of some to adequately secure the flaps of the box for shipping. In addition, the majority of those closures which have been developed are too expensive to manufacture and hence, too expensive to use. It is among the objects of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of these previous attempts.
The box closure clip of the present invention comprises a rectangular clip for retaining multiple flaps of a box closed, the clip including a) a first laterally extending surface having a first length for underlying at least one of the multiple flaps of the box, the first laterally extending surface having a first leading edge; b) a second laterally extending surface having a second length for underlying at least one other of the multiple flaps of the box the second laterally extending surface having a second leading edge; c) a third laterally extending surface having a third length for overlying at least one of the multiple flaps of the box the third laterally extending surface having a third leading edge;
d) a fourth laterally extending surface having a fourth length for overlying at least one other of the multiple flaps of the box the fourth laterally extending surface having a fourth leading edge; e) a generally vertically extending rib interconnecting the first, second, third, and fourth laterally extending surfaces, the rib having a length at least equal to the first length; whereby when the clip is positioned such that the first and second laterally extending surfaces underlie the at least one and the at least one other flaps and the third and fourth laterally extending surfaces overlie the at least one and the at least one other flaps, the multiple flaps of the box are retained in a closed position. Preferably, the first length and the second length are equal, as are the third length and the fourth length. Also, preferably, the first and the third lengths are equal.
In the preferred embodiment, the first and the second leading edges are laterally offset from the third and the fourth leading edges. This facilitates the insertion of the box clip under/over the flaps of the carton. Preferably, the first and second laterally extending surfaces form opposite ends of a first flange from which the generally vertically extending rib projects. Further, the third and the fourth laterally extending surfaces form opposite ends of a second flange into which the generally vertically extending rib projects. In a second embodiment, the box clip includes an end stop extending downwardly from the first flange and upwardly from the second flange to position and stabilize a second box relative to the multiple flaps retained by said clip.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.